


Not expected, not expected at night.

by SOLIFI174



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Body Paint, Bottom Grell Sutcliffe, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manga & Anime, Minor Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Multi, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Ciel Phantomhive, Top Sebastian Michaelis, Top William, Trans Female Character, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOLIFI174/pseuds/SOLIFI174
Summary: Grell Sutcliff has to go on a mission so that she can take a break but something un-expected happens when she finds the villian behind all these murders.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 12





	Not expected, not expected at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this will be an ff with more chapters, i use Female pronouns for Grell so if you don't respect that/like that then you're free to leave i hope you enjoy!

'Chef Jake huh, well let's hope that my plan will work out.' Were Grell's first thoughts as she walked through the dark forest and into the human world. She had a mission to capture a villian named Jake, posing as an Chef at the moment, the 'Chef' is known for Cannibalism, he cooks the people that he had captured. But first of all he does much worse things with the people such as toturing them and cutting their cheeks open, drinking up their blood. And ovbiously the Reapers wanted some free time, but that was impossible with a Cannibal villian cooking and torturing people, 'Hmm, i wonder what he looks like, it would be a waste if he's handsome!' Grell thought to herself. 

She arrived at the destination where the next prey would be kidnapped, Grell waited an waited but she didn't see any trace of a guy, she only saw a woman, probably in her early twenties standing and waiting. 'Could she be waiting for that guy...?' She thought to herself, she waited and waited and as she was about to stand up and walk away she saw a man with dark blonde hair, walking towards her and greeting her, Grell noticed that they were saying hello's but she was too far away to understand anything else, so she stood up and went a little closer standing behind a brick wall.

'The name's Jake! What a lovely lady you are' Grell heard him say, 'Hihi, Jake stop it! You're so nice and charming yourself!' Grell heard them flirt and she cringed, 'Ugh, stop flirting and try kidnapping her already,' She said to herself, 'How about we take this to my place?' She heard Jake say, 'O-oh! S-sure!' She heard the woman stutter, 'UgH fuck, i can't stand them flirting'Grell said to herself, she followed them until they arrived to an castel, it was pretty big but ut looked pretty creepy at nighttime, she saw the woman and Jake walk into the castel.

After a few seconds Grell followed after them walking into the castel as quiet as possible. She saw them walking into a room and again kept following them 10 seconds later after they walk into somewhere, 'Ah! J-jake- wait- JAKE! WHAT- JAKE! JAKE!' Grell got shocked and quickly looked at what wa shappening she saw Jake with a knife stabbing the young lady, flood gushing out of her stomach and also out of her mouth.

'Tsk, whore. Don't try to fuck with every man you meet, especially not with me' Grell quickly left the castel and went through a portal, 'SHIT, I COULDVE SAVED HER AND GIVE MYSELF SOME FREE TIME!' Grell yelled once she went through the portal. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was not next to William but in the Phantomhive Mansion, 'What- i thought that portal-' Grell's sentence got cut off my an familiar voice, 'My apologies, i went to look for someone, assuming that you were in the same location as i, so you walked into my portal.' She turned around to hear her beloved Bassy talking. 'BASSY! I'VE MISSED Y-' She felt Sebastian push her into the portal. 'oof!' She accidentally said out loud, 'WILLIAM!' 

She screamed noticing that she was back at the Reapers' office. 'Grell Sutcliff, what are you doing on the floor?' She heard her one and only William say. 'Ugh, don't ask but i found the guy and where he murders his preys' Grell said all serious, 'Hmm, did something happen why are you so serious?' William asked, noticing how serious Grell was. 'I want some free time so that i can visit my baby Bassy!' Grell said, dissapointed. 'Interesting..' William said sighing. 'Okay i found out about that information, what now?' Grell asked, 'You're gonna become a woman for a day.' William said sighing, 'HOW RUDE OF YOU! I am already a woman!' Grell said in bith disbelief and proudness. That brought another long sigh out of William, 'Sure,' was all that he said. 

\---------------------------- 

Grell sighed as she walked into her dorm, she smiled seeing her red covered room, she went to her bathroom and waited til the bath tub filled up, she mainly would like to dose off in warm water. She got undressed from her bathing robe and sat down in the tub, relsxing her muscles. 

\----------------------------- 

'Morning, Willy' Grell said in her usual flirty tone. 'Morning, are you ready for the mission?' William asked, uninterested. 'Yeah!' Grell replied with enthoushasm. 'We have two people joining us today,' William said, 'Who? Grell asked, 'Sebastian and Ciel' William sighed, knowing where this is going.  
'BASSY?!' Grell yelled, 'Ugh, yes. Keep your tone down, Grell Sutcliff.' William said, skightly annoyed. Grell just nodded. 

\-------------------------------- 

'Here we go,' Grell said to herself, she knew that they were planning to put her in a dress but something this revealing was never expected. She had a really short skirt the bottom of it touching her mid thigh, she had and baggy blouse with a bow on it on. The blouse was tugged in her skirt, she had high heels and some knee highs on, she felt revealed but if it was for free time, free time meaning: Being able to be with Bassy for days long. 

Then she would do it gladly, and even thoigh the clothes were short she reslly did like the way it matched with her hair they had tied her hair up in a pony with her bangs falling ontop of her eyes, she knew that the other four would be watching her talking, so she was pretty confident. She wanted to seduce Sebastian with these clothes on, but just as she was about to speak, a man with dark blonde hair walked forward, a really HANDSOME one.

'Hey there m'lady~' She heard the man say, 'Hey there, handsome' she said back. The other four were watching intensely hoping that nithing bad would happen, 'The name is Jake, what about this beautiful lady's?~' Jake said in a seductive tone, 'The names Grelle, handsome~' Grell flirted back, Jake leaned in slightly bending down to kiss 'Grelle'. As William and Ronald were about to stand up, their protective sides switching on, 'Grelle' Said something. 'Calm there, handsome~' 'Grelle' said as she looked up at the taller man, smirking.

Slightly showing her sharp and pointy teeth. 'Hmm, you're different' Jake said as he wrapped a hand around 'Grelle's' waist slightly groping her backside. 'Eager, are we?~' 'Grelle' Said, 'Hmm, i don't know are we' Sebastian also wanted to stand up and protect the Shinigami, even though she annoyed him. He felt bad, The taller blonde man, started lifting 'Grelles' skirt up, 'Grelle' quickly pushed him onto the ground and sat ontop of him. Her finger tracing his abdomen towards his lips, 'You should wait a bit~ We're still in public' 'Grelle' said.

Suddenly the blonde man started ripping 'Grelle's' shirt apart, the red head got ataken back and quickly covered herself, shivering as the night air touched her exposed skin. Luckily they had thought a lot about that part too she had put on a bra, she tried fixing her shirt but the blonde man kept on ripping it off, moving towards her skirt, and at that moment she knew that she shouldn't have made that move. Because this guy isn't human.....

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHH what happened to Grell and why did she think that there was something different about that Jake guy?


End file.
